Rumbelle Showdown Entries: Moongirl
by SharinaMay
Summary: This are all my entires for the Rumbelle Showdown hosted on Tumblr.
1. All we have left

**_All we have left_**

**_Originally written for the Rumbelle Showdown Round 1 under the name Moongirl._**

**_Showdown prompt_**_: Rain falling upward, Belle ponders Gold, Darkness light softness_

**_Summary_**_: Set in Storybrooke after Zelena is defeaded and Belle breaks the Dark One's Curse, but it brings back Mr Gold and not Rumplestilskin._

After all they'd been through Belle never thought, that she would ever feel like this. Rumple being Zelena's slave had been a nightmare. But every single look he gave her in secret held so much love and adoration that she knew they would be okay, somehow.

Even when she thought him dead, she had held on to his memory like a drowning soul to a lifesaver. But standing next to Gold, and Rumple being gone, proved to be almost too much to bear.

When they saved him and she broke his curse with True Love's Kiss, it hadn't left behind the Spinner from the Enchanted Forest. Instead they were confronted with Mr. Gold. The one Regina's curse had created and who apparently couldn't remember anything after the night Emma first arrived in Storybrooke. They couldn't figure out what went wrong. So they were stuck in Storybrooke again, working on a way to get home. And their best chance to do that was brining Rumple back.

With Reginas help Belle managed to convince Gold, that she had worked for him the past two years. And though he was suspicious, he couldn't deny the contract before him (Regina's courtesy) or Belle's knowledge about his shop and financial activities. It was Dove who convinced him of the charade. Gold trusted the man, even more than the legal contract in front of him.

Belle imagined that Rumple had felt this way when she had lost her memory and thrown Chip against the wall. At least Lacey had some kind of attraction to Rumple's dark side. Gold on the other hand seemed to feel nothing like that for her. Most days Belle couldn't figure out what he was up to. He would be all nice (at least his version of it) and teasing. The next day he would sneer at her and be grumpy. He was so much like Rumple and at the same time so different that it confused her to no end. They shared the sarcasm and the streak for dark humor. But Gold didn't giggle in this high pitch she missed so much, nor did he ever use endearments. And after almost three months of dusting and rearranging his shop, trying to build some kind of intimacy and trust, he still wouldn't open up to her. Belle was starting to lose hope.

A loud crash ripped her from her musings, followed by a stream of profanities in a deep Scottish brogue she hadn't heard in months. She made her way to the backroom where Gold had been repairing an old clock.

"Oh my God, what happened?" He was kneeling on the floor, hand against his bleeding temple. She grabbed the first cloth near her and squeezed it between his hand and injury. Together they managed to maneuver him to the cot.

"We should get you to the hospital!"

"Nonsense, this is only a cut. It already stopped bleeding, see?" He lifted her hand to prove his point, but Belle wasn't going to stop fretting.

"Let me clean it up." Quickly she got the first aid kit out and started fixing him up.

He stared grumbling about the clock that caused his trouble. He sounded like a small boy that blamed the table for his pain after running right into it.

"Don't be angry with the rain; it simply doesn't know how to fall upwards." He winced when she pressed the cotton ball with antiseptic against his wound. Only then Belle realized that she was doing it quite firmly. "Sorry." She tried to be gentler.

"Nabokov? Who on earth quotes Nabokov?" He was grumpy again.

"You did." It didn't seem like the cut was very deep. She examined it closely.

"What?" Now he sounded confused.

"You used to quote books in the beginning when I wasn't feeling at ease." And that wasn't a complete lie. After he'd given her the public library he used to quote authors and books all the time, showing her the different literature of this realm. At some point she thought he Googled and memorized them solemnly to impress her. It had worked very well.

The Nabokov quote however was special. Whenever he displeased her somehow, he said it, followed by 'I'm sorry darling, I love you' and a kiss. God, how she longed to kiss him again.

He grunted humorlessly while she reached for the Band-Aids finishing her ministrations.

"There, all done" she looked down to him, realizing for the first time how close they actually were. She was standing between his legs, one of his hands rested on his cane, the other laid on his knee looking like he was about to reach out to her. Her own hand was tangled in his hair, caressing it gently.

He cleared his throat and she found his eyes. He was looking at her suspiciously, probably trying to figure out what game she was playing. But then, for a second, she saw it. The same look Rumple gave her after he caught her falling from the ladder. Like a blind man seeing the light for the first time.

The bell chimed announcing a customer and suddenly he was Gold again, guarded, cold. "You should probably get that. I need to change."

She nodded stepping away from him, making her way to the curtain. She could've screamed in frustration, when would people finally stop interrupting!

"Thank you, Belle." He said it right before she could disappear. Her heart started beating faster, her breath caught in her throat. She turned her head back to him, smiled as warmly as she could and nodded. After that she made her way out to the counter.

Maybe there was hope after all.


	2. At the end of the day

**At the end of the day**

_**Originally written for the Rumbelle Showdown Round 2 under the name Moongirl.**_

**_Showdown prompt_**_: Revenge is his, Painful memories, Strut_

**_Summary_**_: CursedStorybrooke AU where Belle is Regina's seemingly-cold assistant._

The bell above the shop door announced her entrance. Gathering all strength he could Rumple stepped out in the front and greeted her like Gold would've done.

Bellamy shed her coat and hanged it on the rack.

"Mr. Gold," she nodded, her lips forming a polite smile as always, but it never reached her eyes. Her whole demeanor was cold, this was not the Belle he loved, this was Bellamy French, Regina's twisted construct, the cursed persona she granted Belle.

Realizing she was alive had been a shock, it hurt even more when he couldn't just beg her on his knees to take him back.

Rumple hadn't been able to do anything because Regina would've known that he remembered. So he waited, and after some time passed and things started to change because of Emma's presence, he tried to find a way to get Belle's attention.

Causing trouble had been his first but probably not best idea. He kept doing inane things that would lead Bellamy into his pawnshop to deal with them in Regina's name.

She was always distant but he could see that her walk changed slightly when she knew he was watching her. She would hold herself firmer, imitating Regina's strut to perfection.

His opportunity presented itself when Regina wanted to buy his land. He offered her a price that she couldn't refuse, and then started dealing for Belle. After long discussions Regina agreed to let her Bellamy work for him for six weeks. It wasn't much but he would take what he could get.

Bellamy was less than thrilled when she had heard what her boss and the pawnbroker agreed upon, but she didn't say anything and just let it happen.

Bellamy French and Mr Gold shared history together, and Regina made sure it wasn't a pleasant one. Back in the day when Bellamy had been the town's librarian she had befriended Gold, even fallen in love with him a little. But Gold being the bastard that he was, had taken a bet that Whale offered him: he would get Whale's pocket watch if Gold managed to get Bellamy to sleep with him. Needless to say it had ended badly. Gold had slept with Bellamy but he never took Whale's watch. Rumple hadn't understood first how Regina could've made such a mistake in their story. When Bellamy found out about the bet she had been heartbroken and when the library closed she started working as Regina's assistant. And since then she had become cold and distant. And she never spoke to Gold if she could help it.

And so he found himself in the presence of the woman he loved once again. But now she hated him and tried to avoid his company as much as she could, but the shop was rather small, after all.

After five weeks they had reached some kind of truce. He'd be gentle and courteous, and she would talk to him. Yet he hadn't seen her smile for real, or heard her laugh, in this whole time.

Rumple watched her for five minutes dusting the shelves before returning into the back. Regina would pay for that trick. Making Belle a shy librarian was one thing, but turning her into a coldhearted shadow was something he wouldn't let stand.

He was repairing an old music box when she called out his name, so he made his way back to her.

She was standing by the counter and held their chipped cup in her hands. He brought it for that purpose alone, hoping it would trigger some real memories.

"Why do you keep it? It's broken." Her brows were furrowed as if she was trying to solve a riddle.

"It's just chipped, you can hardly see it." Saying her words gave him comfort.

She snorted and twirled the cup in her hands for a while before putting it back under the counter.

"You have to be blind to oversee that." She turned around and faced him directly. "Why did you want me here?"

"Place's been filthy" he quipped, enjoying his private jokes. Her jaw moved slightly, she was getting angry. She wanted a serious answer, not some half-truths. He stepped closer to her, thrilled when she didn't move away. "To ask for forgiveness."

"For what?" Her teeth were clenched, her gaze burning him.

He took one of her tresses in his hand and twirled it before letting it go again.

"For the pain and work I caused you. You didn't deserve that." He placed his right hand on her cheek stroking it carefully. She was not trying to make him stop. He decided to take a leap of faith.

He kissed her lips gently, trying not to put too much pressure on the whole situation. This was hardly the time for passion. He had to grovel and make her trust him again. In the end it didn't matter if he was paying Rumple's or Gold's dues. As long as she forgave him he was willing to do anything.

"Forgive me" he whispered his lips still moving on hers, his right hand caressed her face.

"No" her answer was not as determined as it used to be. Her voice sounded broken and he saw the pained expression. He was sure he could persuade her into forgiving him, but that was not the right thing to do. He had to let her deal with Gold's doings on her own.

"I never took the watch," he told her quietly afraid she might run if he talked to loud.

"Why not?" He had never seen her so vulnerable and so open.

"Because it was not worth it. It was never worth it. I'm sorry that it took me so long to realize it."

He watched as her face showed a variety of emotions before she took his hand from her face and stepped away. She turned her back to him and put her hands on the counter, taking deep breaths trying hard to compose herself. After a minute she just turned around and he was facing Bellamy French once again.

"Do you need anything else today, Mr. Gold?" No false smile, only a blank face. It was a start.

"No Belle, you can go home now."

He didn't help her with her coat, sensing that he wasn't welcome in her personal space right now. She practically fled the pawn shop and Rumple was left standing and wondering if she would really return.


	3. Now you see me

**Now you see me **

_**Originally written for the Rumbelle Showdown Round 3 under the name Moongirl.**_

**_Showdown prompt_**_: Kissing under moonlight, Reflection, Cult of beauty_

"Milady, you look astonishing tonight."

Belle gave Puck a small nod before entering the great hall. Elves were a strange little folk. Immortal and usually indifferent to the struggle of the rest of the world, they had only one true interest: Beauty. They loved beautiful objects, no matter if alive or inanimate. For centuries they invited all sorts of creatures to their feasts that they considered especially attractive.

Belle herself had never been vain, finding beauty nothing to be proud of, since it was a mere whim of nature. But no one else felt surprised when the first invitation to a ball arrived; she had been eleven at that time. Her father was not keen to let her attend, only allowing it, for the first time, when she turned sixteen. Belle knew her mother had been to those balls before she married her father. Belle always wanted to see the wonders of the world, so she started there.

The elves occupied an old abandoned castle which they only used to host their soirées, changing themes to entertain their guests. This year they held a 'Mirror Ball'. The walls of the hall were covered with mirrors, giving the illusion of a larger room filled with a million people swirling around.

Finding Rumplestiltskin in this crowd would be harder than she expected. Belle had met him at her first ball six years ago. It had been 'ladies' invitation' and she danced with him several times. He had been the only one who truly appreciated her opinion, and his dry humor was refreshing.

During her second ball she realized that Rumple always attended in a different disguise. He had danced with her again, and somehow she had convinced him to write her. That was the beginning of their friendship, countless letters and the 'Beauty-Cult', as he called it.

Belle made it her personal quest to find him, despite his disguise. But with the numerous reflections, it was impossible. She tried to find herself thinking her golden ball gown would somehow stand out but she was lost in the sea of people. So she watched the dancing pairs instead, their images danced along the walls while she wandered the hall.

"Milady, can I have this dance?"

The voice belonged to a young man with dark hair on her left. Belle studied his eyes carefully. They were lacking the mischievous gleam she was looking for; that couldn't be Rumple. She declined politely and he went on in search of a dancing partner.

She watched a dark-haired woman on the arm of a handsome blond man entering the hall. No one was announced. The elves didn't care about status, they invited whom they thought suitable. Commoners danced along nobility, but these two spoke of royalty.

"You're slow this year, pet."

Suddenly he was standing beside her, holding out a champagne glass for her. He was blond this year, and good-looking as ever.

She took the glass. "Can you blame me after what happened last time?"

The last ball had been a masquerade and a foolish boy had felt overly confident behind his mask. Combined with the liquid courage the elves provided, he had approached her. Due to his bold behavior Belle had assumed that Rumple wasn't in the mood for their usual game of hide and seek. She had agreed to a scavenger hunt, the trail consisting of his clothes. Thankfully the real Rumplestiltskin arrived before she could make a fool out of herself and the whole misunderstanding had been resolved. Rumple arrived merely late because of some deal, but was gracious enough to erase the boy's memory of the entire encounter. He still mocked her in every letter, but that was a fate she could indulge in. But ever since that night Belle hadn't stopped thinking about what could have happened, had it been Rumple behind that mask. It was silly, she told herself. She had never seen his real face, but she cared for him deeply.

Belle drank the champagne quietly while Rumple followed her gaze.

"Snow White and Prince Charming," he said.

She had been right after all.

"Rumors tell the truth; she is the fairest of them all. Do you know them?" she asked. She had learned quickly that he made it his business to know everybody.

"Fleetingly. Met them on some occasions." He smirked, and she knew that there was a good story to tease out of him someday.

He waited until she emptied her glass before leading her to the dance floor. He had stopped asking for dances for some time now; he just took her with him. Belle knew this was scandalous behavior, but she didn't care. And since no one made any comment about it at home, she guessed neither did the other guests.

Belle had never been a good dancer, tolerable at best, and she never enjoyed her lessons. Dancing with Rumple, though, had become her favorite thing during their liaison. The way he spun her around and led her across the floor, his hand placed lightly on her waist as comforting as her books. Belle felt her cheeks redden and the room grew too crowded.

"Would you like to go outside and catch some air?" It was a poor attempt to get him alone, but it was the only excuse she came up with.

Mockingly, he held out his arm and she took it immediately, afraid he would change his mind. They left the hall and made their way to the gardens. The vast grounds were illuminated by the pale moonlight, creating a serene atmosphere. Belle asked for one of his stories, and soon enough he told her about a deal he made in Agrabah. Belle took in the beauty of a nearby lake while she listened to his tale. After a spell she pulled them to a stop.

"Why do you never show you real self?" she asked.

"The Elves wouldn't tolerate it, you know that." He answered evasively.

Belle figured she had to be more specific if she ever wanted to see his face_. Do the brave thing and bravery will follow_.

"No, I mean why do you never show your real self to me?"

"I don't think that's a good idea, dear."

"Rumple, I've known you for six years. Do you really think I would stop caring about you if I saw what you look like?"

"It's not a pretty sight. There's a reason I'm in disguise."

"Please, just once."

She smiled reassuringly, hoping it would change his mind. She would never ask again if he refused her now. It wasn't worth losing him over it.

When Rumple took a deep breath and squared his shoulders, Belle knew she'd won.

It started off as a soft glow around his hands, spreading upwards. Once the glimmer disappeared, golden green scales were left behind.

Belle could feel her mouth opening in fascination. It wasn't what she expected. Reaching out she touched his right hand to see what his skin felt like. It was soft, but she could feel callouses on his fingertips.

When she looked up, he was watching her with confusion. His pupils were large, brown maybe; she couldn't tell in the soft light. He was handsome in his own way. But there was pain was written across his face. Belle realized that he was waiting for her rejection. It made her heart ache.

Mustering all her courage she leaned up and captured his lips with her own. She had never kissed anyone before, her books always made it seem so easy, but when Rumple remained still she knew she did something wrong. She almost stepped back to apologize when he pulled her towards him.

His tongue brushed against hers and all Belle could do was wrap her arms around his neck and follow his lead. Her head started swimming with all the sensations; she was melting.

A bright explosion in the sky startled her, causing them to part. Apparently it was time for the fireworks.

Belle laughed breathlessly at her own foolishness. Leaning into Rumple's embrace, she watched the lights dance for a few minutes before turning back to look at him. To her dismay, his glamour returned.

"What is it?" he asked, confused by her frown.

"I don't like it. It doesn't work." Nonetheless she kept stroking his neck.

He raised one eyebrow, giving her an amused glance. "That's a pity. What shall we do about that, love?"

"Maybe I could learn to appreciate it, if I was able to see you more often…" She trailed her hand through his hair, missing the dark curls.

"Is that so?"

He smirked caressing her cheek carefully. He tried to lean in and kiss her again but she put a finger to his lips stopping him.

"I don't kiss strangers."

"Just imps?" The intent behind his question was clear. The way his voice dropped, and his hand halted. She gave him a warm smile.

"Only _one_ imp."


	4. In search of a Habor

**In search of a Habor**

_**Originally written for the Rumbelle Showdown Round 4 under the name Moongirl.**_

**_Showdown prompt_**_: In the tower, Historical AU, For safe keeping_

_**Summary**__: While searching for his lost son Rumford Gold finds himself upon a pirate ship in company of Belle Avonlea._

It was supposed to be for one night. That had been her request. One night's sleep in his cabin.

Gold had been shocked at first; Belle Avonlea was a Lady after all. But it seemed the months travelling alongside young Phillip, ending upon _The Mighty Dragon_, a well-known pirate ship, had left her with little concern for conventions.

At first Belle had shared a cabin with the ship's captain Mulan, but apparently the Chinese woman snored so loud that Belle hadn't been able to sleep at all. Far from keen to share the shack with the whole crew, she had only two options left. Since one of the two remaining cabins was occupied by Phillip and Pastor Hopper, Belle had thought it would be the better idea to bunk with him instead.

Gold was sure she would come to her senses, but she returned every night and slept soundly in the bunk above him. She'd even dragged her trunk inside after two weeks.

He had never met any woman like her. Despite her soft nature, Belle longed for adventure. She could be a lady when it suited her. Most times, however, she wore men's clothing while sitting on the crow's nest looking out. He had started calling it her tower, mockingly, secretly admiring her braveness. He had always been skittish of heights.

Encountering her had been the first pleasant thing on his journey to find his son. Often he tried to imagine what kind of man Baelfire had grown into, if he looked like him, or if they had anything in common. If Bae still despised him. And he thought about Belle's kindness, her smiles when she brought him tea in the afternoon and spent her time reading at his side. The way she talked, during those nights he couldn't sleep. She told him how she ran away from her betrothed during a trip to Singapore with her father, finding Phillip, who was searching for his beloved Aurora, and their adventures before they set foot on _The Mighty Dragon_. And eventually he had trusted her with his own tragedy. After two months he was completely besotted.

When they reached Tortuga, Gold knew their journey had almost come to an end.

Belle burst with excitement when she first saw the isle. Mulan had promised to take her to a women-only thermal bath, away from the shore. By the way Belle's eyes had lit up, Gold knew how much his companion longed to take a proper bath.

So while Belle was enjoying herself, he joined Phillip and Pastor Hopper on a trip to the tavern, to gather new information about the possible whereabouts of their loved ones.

When Gold returned to his cabin it was empty. Not sure what to do with himself he settled on his bed and took the book Belle was reading. Wrapping the ribbon she used as a mark around his hand, he started reading where she had left of. The giggle outside the door drew his attentions away; the women had returned.

When the door finally opened, the sight rendered him speechless. Belle was dressed in a blue dress with a corset. A very tight one, at that. Upon seeing her chestnut hair pulled up, he knew he was in trouble.

Belle gave him a smile when she spotted him sitting on his bed. "You're back already? I thought you and Phillip were gathering information."

"We have." He tried hard to gather his senses, somehow managing to sum up the information for her.

"Where have you been?" He was proud his jealousy wasn't evident.

"Mulan had to see a friend at the tavern." She made her way to the corner of their cabin, pulling out a purse from her cleavage.

"Where the hell did you get that from?" He wasn't sure himself if he was talking about the wallet, or how she had stuffed that thing into her dress.

"Some over-friendly jerk. Mulan nearly broke his arm." Belle answered nonchalantly while stashing her prize inside her trunk.

"And you took his purse…" He hadn't been aware of her criminal streak before.

"For safe keeping of course." She smiled wickedly.

"Of course." Gold felt his mouth going dry. This side of her made him want her even more.

"Did something interesting happen?" She started undoing the lace on her corset and he averted his eyes. Usually he made sure to retire after her to give her some privacy to change.

"No, it was all quiet. Not all of us can have adventures."

She laughed heartily, and the sound made his blood boil. Clad only in her nightgown and stockings she made her way over the bed. "You lost my page."

A quick glance at his hands showed him that he had indeed let go of the pages, shutting the book effectively.

Her blue eyes were sparkling mischievously and before he could apologize Belle had attacked him tickling his sides. He was shrieking, abased, trying to make her stop. He managed it by trapping her beneath him, and after a short struggle, she promised to behave.

The saner side of him wanted to pull away and end this madness. To stop this before it was too late. But the other side refused. The part that had been alone for so long and yearned for her touch. Being close to her intoxicated his senses.

Before he could think better of it, he pulled her lips to his. Instead of slapping him, like he anticipated, she returned the kiss.

Gold was completely unprepared for the passion of her kiss, the sheer ferocity of it. She was demanding, her tongue exploring every inch of his mouth. She managed to turn them around, straddling him.

"Took you long enough."

He nearly missed her words. So she had done it all on purpose.

"Interesting, Miss Avonlea. And what are you planning to do now that you caught me?" He was whispering against her mouth, his hand holding her hips in place above his groin.

They parted to catch their breaths. Belle looked at him, for the first time seeming unsure, almost scared. Maybe she had second thoughts, and he had already received more than he deserved.

He sat up stroking her sides gently, keeping her close. When she didn't make a move to escape, he kissed her again, keeping it gentle to settle her.

"We don't have to do anything love." He murmured while he moved to kiss her throat lightly, she smelled like lavender and roses.

"But I want to!" Her words came out as a whisper, and as if to prove her point she grabbed her chemise and pulled it off. The movements were awkward, due to their close proximity. His last shred of self-control and better judgment slipped away when he saw her naked in his lap. Kissing every inch that he could reach seemed like the best thing to do.

Belle was enthusiastic her sighs and gasps showing him exactly what touch she preferred. She seemed to like kissing him the most, never allowing his mouth to part from her lips for too long. He tried to lay her down but she refused wanting to stay in their position.

Stopping his ministrations he pulled her close again and looked at her closely. She was panting, her cheeks flushed and her eyes were dark. He had never seen a more beautiful sight in his life.

Gold carefully picked out the hair pins and let her hair cascade over her shoulders. Her locks were still damp; carefully he ran his fingers through it. She was drawing patterns on his chest with one hand while the other tangled in his hair.

He cupped her cheek in his right hand caressing it gently, moving his thumb lightly over her swollen lips.

His brave Belle was the first to break the silence. "We'll be in Port Royal soon."

He tightened his hold on her. "I guess you don't want to stay with Mulan?"

"No, it's not a pirate's life for me." She started scraping the nape of his neck.

"Phillip will be thrilled that you'll join him." He dared not to hope she would stay with him; she wasn't that crazy.

"I'm sure he would be. But I don't want to go to Pennsylvania; I'd rather see New York."

It took a moment before he found the right words. He pondered on telling her that this was a terrible idea, that he wasn't the man that she deserved. But she wouldn't listen to him, no one decided her fate for her.

"I think that could be arranged."

Belle smiled warmly and rewarded him with a kiss.

"Good, I don't want to hunt you down and chain myself to you." And then she captured his lips again.

Gold's last coherent thought was that if she really wanted it, that was an option as well.


	5. If at first you don't succeed

**If at first you don't succeed**

_**Originally written for the Rumbelle Showdown Round 5 under the name Moongirl.**_

**_Showdown prompt_**_: Her secretary, Missed the bus, Failed proposal_

_**AN**__: Not cursed Storybrooke_

It took a lot to make Belle French, Storybrooke's only librarian, curse like a sailor. But she found the exercise appropriate as she watched the bus drive away. For the first time, she wished she took driving lessons as a teenager, but in Storybrooke, places were usually in a walking distance. Of course she would miss the damn bus the only time that it mattered, and it was too far to walk.

Contemplating on what to do next, she saw the black Cadillac pulling around the corner. Before she could change her mind she waved quickly to get the driver's attention.

The car rolled up beside her.

"Everything alright, Miss French?"

"Can you do me a favor? I missed the bus and I need to go to _Tiana's Palace_." Not even waiting for the pawnbroker's answer she got into the passenger seat.

"I don't do favors dear." His reminder was gentle, but at least he hadn't declined.

"Alright, I owe you then. But _please_, can you get me there?"

He considered her intently, before he released a deep-drawn sigh. Belle was sure she heard him mutter something along the lines of "should have stayed at the bloody shop."

The drive took fifteen minutes, spent in silence. When they arrived at the restaurant Belle thanked him quickly before jumping out of her seat and hurrying inside the building.

She spotted Robin sitting alone at his table. She was about to go to him but changed her mind. Maybe he would overreact or he didn't want to see her at all. She hadn't thought this through.

When the dark haired man at the front desk asked for her reservation Belle faced the next problem. She hadn't considered staying at the restaurant, she only wanted to have a word with Robin.

"Sorry Miss, but we're booked out."

"Check again."

Belle turned around surprised to find Gold behind her. His presence scared the waiter into furiously browsing the computer.

"I think we could slide you in."

"I need that table." Belle pointed to the one near Robin's that was hidden behind a pillar.

"Miss, that's not possible." He was growing more nervous and she was getting desperate.

"Do you want him to raise your rent?"

Thankfully, Gold didn't make any sound of protest, and she went on with her charade. That worked like magic and they were seated at the table quickly. She thanked God that she had chosen to wear her brown floral dress. It didn't over-trump Gold's suit, but it was appropriate for Tiana's.

Robin was so absorbed with the wine card, that he hadn't noticed her arrival.

"You're full of surprises tonight Miss French. May I ask the reason for such drastic measures?"

Belle pondered what she was allowed to tell him. But she had dragged him here and practically bullied him into helping her; he deserved an explanation.

"Robin's going to propose."

He had told her the day before that he wanted to marry Regina. Belle had been less understanding than he had hoped.

"I never noticed you had such strong feelings towards him." Gold seemed genuinely surprised.

"He's one of my best friends." His raised eyebrows and pointed look made her pause. After a moment she realized what he was trying to imply.

"Gods, no! I'm not in love with him. I'm here to say I was wrong and that he should do what his heart tells him to. Even if that's marrying Regina Mills." She kept her voice down, carefully trying not to attract any more attention.

Their waiter, and Regina, arrived simultaneously. Dressed in a deep blue, form-fitting dress, Regina was a stunning picture. All their personal differences aside Belle always liked Regina's style.

Dividing her attention between the menu she was given and the couple near them Belle paid no real notice to the waiter when she ordered iced tea and a salad. Gold studied the card carefully not seeming to mind his strange dinner partner.

But since Robin wasn't going to propose right away, Belle observed her surroundings. She had to admit her friend didn't do things halfway. The location he picked was marvelous: high ceiling, rich decor, and soft music. This was a place made of dreams.

"Thank you very much for your help, Mr. Gold." She assumed he would joke about her debt to him but he shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

"I hope I didn't ruin any plans you had with Bae?" She knew that he loved his son more than words could say.

"Actually Bae has a date tonight. With Emma Nolan."

Belle smiled at that, the crush Bae had on Emma was apparent. "Good for him."

"Yeah." Gold's tone said otherwise, he wasn't all that enthusiastic.

She kept glancing at Robin while Gold entertained her with stories about Bae's and Emma's shenanigans, and somehow she caught Robin's attention, he was eyeing her suspiciously. She gave him a nod, but he turned back quickly to answer a question Regina had asked.

"That was rude." Gold stated in obvious distaste.

"He's probably still upset with me. I may have been too mean about the whole thing."

"I doubt you have a mean bone in your body."

The waiter arrived with their food right then. She was surprised when she got a bowl of shrimp and chicken gumbo, served over rice.

"I ordered it. Salad isn't a meal. I couldn't eat a steak and let you nibble carrots like a rabbit now, couldn't I?" Gold replied nonchalantly.

He started telling her about a dog Bae found once when suddenly Robin was crouching down on her left side, looking rather irritated.

"What are you doing here?" Apparently Regina had headed off to the bathroom.

"Supporting you. I'm sorry about yesterday. You're sure she's the one, so I wish you two the best."

Robin's features softened, much to her relief. He took her left hand and squeezed it. "Thank you."

Smiling, she nodded, feeling better already.

"She dragged you here?" Robin asked Gold somehow apologetically.

"I'm just here for the tiramisu." Gold replied dryly. "You should go back before Regina notices us. She won't like that, trust me."

Robin followed his advice.

They ate their food talking about books and antiques. Gold shared some tales about Storybrooke's residents before she moved to town.

"I think it's time." Gold nodded in the couple's direction and Belle looked up from her dessert.

Based on his enamored look Robin was telling Regina how much she meant to him. Belle saw him reaching for his breast pocket and she held her breath in anticipation.

But suddenly there was load alarm and the sprinklers went off. Belle jumped off her seat but she couldn't avoid being soaked through. She heard Gold's cursing while they made their way out.

The evening was over. While Gold and Robin talked with the waiter, Belle managed to uphold a conversation with Regina. The mayor was visibly upset, clearly she knew exactly what had been interrupted. Belle felt for her.

Gold was kind enough and offered to drive her home.

"Poor Robin. He just can't catch a break." Belle said holding her hands in front of the ventilation.

"What do you mean?" Gold looked at her for a second.

"That was his third try. First time he decorated her office with tons of roses. Her secretary removed them because she didn't know and she feared she would get fired. So when they came in the whole surprise was gone. Second time he wanted Roland to give Regina the ring, but the poor boy tripped and lost it in the rose bushes. He spent the whole evening trying to find it with Henry instead."

She had kept her opinion long enough for Robin to share his tale.

Gold stopped in front of the library. Belle wasn't ready to call it a night yet. Maybe that was the only chance she would ever get to spend so much time with him.

"Let's have a drink at Granny's. My treat."

Gold seemed less thrilled about the idea, but agreed to meet her at the diner in twenty minutes. They even managed to arrive together. Apparently Bae and Emma had decided to go there as well. Gold chose a booth across his sons so he could watch him secretly.

"We seem to have a habit on spying on the people we care about today." Belle joked after they got their drinks.

And when Emma decided to go to the restroom Belle found herself having a déjà vu when Bae demanded an explanation for his father's presence. She interfered quickly before it could get worse. "I invited him. He helped me out today so I thought I treat you dad with drinks."

That seemed to put the teenager at ease and he went back to his booth.

"And apparently those people don't like to be watched while eating in public places."

Belle almost spit out her long island at his sarcastic remark. Her day had been certainly interesting.


End file.
